olvidando el pasado
by heart-dark.7
Summary: sasuke se encuentra en el suelo luego de ser derrotado por itachi esperando la tan ansiada muerte pero en ese momento aparece una chica que le hara volver a tener ganas de ser feliz ¿podra sasuke olvidar la vengaza y seguir su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!!!

Pues verán soy nueva en esto así que si pueden me gustaría que me ayudaran diciéndome que hago mal y cosas por el estilo, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews donde dijieran que les gusto lo que escribí pero se que si no me critican no podré mejorar así que acepto cualquier critica por mas dura que sea.

Hace aproximadamente 1 año me hice fanática del sasuhina y tenia ganas de hacer mi propia historia espero que les guste

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS USO PARA HACER LAS HISTORIA.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí se encontraba el, el gran Sasuke Uchiha tirado en el suelo a causa de la batalla con su hermano, pues si Sasuke se había confiado tanto al punto de ser vencido por aquel que juro matar, fue vencido por la persona que mas odia, su propio hermano el que la había quitado cualquier remota esperanza de felicidad, de reconocimiento, el que había hecho que el se llenara de odio, si Sasuke fue vencido por Itachi.

Sasuke: "así acabara todo - pensaba Sasuke mientras no dejaba de escupir sangre- pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Itachi pero me equivoque, me confié demasiado, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo idiota que fui, no dejo de pensar en como seria mi vida si me hubiera quedado en Konoha si no hubiera traicionado a la aldea, si… si solo Itachi nunca hubiera acabado con el clan sería muy diferente todo pero ahora seguramente todos me odian por lo que hice, mate a muchas personas, niños, ancianos mate a quien se pusiera en mi camino con el único deseo de hacerme mas fuerte de acabar con la existencia de ese maldito bastardo pero aun así no lo logre y ahora solo espero la muerte sabiendo que no pude vengar a mis seres queridos"

En medio del bosque se veía una figura saltando de árbol en árbol era una muchacha de unos 16 años, cabello azulado y ojos color perla.

-no puede ser…-pensaba incrédula la muchacha-que ese que esta tirado no es Sasuke Uchiha el compañero de Naruto?-al recordar a Naruto la muchacha sintió que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba-rayos…no es momento para desmayarme Hinata-se decía así misma la muchacha-debo ayudarlo- y con este ultimo pensamiento se dirigió hacia el muchacho de aproximadamente 16 años que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

La muchacha se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del aún conciente vengador Uchiha

Hinata: u-uchi-ha-san… que ha ocurrido? – preguntaba la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado del chico

Sasuke: ALEJATE!!!- le grito el muchacho esperando asustarla pero se sorprendió de sobre manera al darse cuenta de que la muchacha tomaba su rostro para limpiar la sangre

Hinata: no lo puedo dejar aquí, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea allí podrán curarlo, demo no sobrevivirá todo el camino, deberé curar algunas de sus heridas… primero buscare un sitio en el cual dejarlo.

Días después…

Sasuke: donde estoy? – su voz sonaba ronca quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, alto, si esta ahí es porque sigue vivo, pero donde estaba aquella muchacha que lo había encontrado esa noche en aquel bosque, el chico no pudo seguir cuestionándose ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar a una bola naranja y amarilla que se pudo identificar como su hiperactivo amigo "NARUTO" quien se lanzo sobre Sasuke.

Naruto: teme que bueno que estas de vuelta-decía el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sasuke: naruto dime como es que estoy aquí?

Naruto: pues te trajo hinata-chan!!!- gritaba el rubio a toda boca

Sasuke: naruto puedes decirle a esa muchacha que necesito hablar con ella- decía al momento que una fuerte puntada era alojada su pecho- ah!!!!

Naruto: teme estas bien, quieres que traiga a alguien??-preguntaba el rubio totalmente preocupado

Sasuke: naruto…trae a…-no alcanzo a terminar porque su amigo lo interrumpió

Naruto: a quien quieres que traiga Sasuke tu dime y yo lo traeré, dime te traigo a batman a la mujer maravilla a-a los teletuvis?? Tu solo dime!!!- gritaba el rubio desesperado

Sasuke: al momento de escuchar lo que su amigo le había dicho todo dolor dentro de el se calmo para dejar entrar una seria de dudas de cómo era que su amigo podía ser ninja…si era tan…pero tan… pero tan… tonto- naruto no quiero a nadien ya paso- decía el muchacho mientras una gota caía por su cabeza (estilo anime xD ) al darse cuenta que naruto tenia una guía telefónica en la mano, al parecer el rubio tratando de encontrar el numero de los teletuvis- mmm… naruto se te ofrece algo mas-preguntaba el chico ya desesperado con su amigo-"naruto siempre será naruto"

Naruto: esta bien me voy crees que no capto las indirectas- decía el rubio mientras se guardaba unas batas para dormir que le habían dejado las enfermeras a Sasuke

Sasuke: naruto que crees que haces guardando mis batas?-pregunto el pelinegro con mucha curiosidad a su amigo-pues que no ves teme, lo que pasa es que se me perdió mi pijama y no tengo con que dormir y me llevo tus batas- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

Sasuke: y con que se supone que dormiré yo!!??- preguntaba alterado el muchacho al ver las tonteras que hacia su amigo

Naruto: pues como quieres que sepa!? TU arréglatelas para ver con que vas a dormir porque yo no me pienso quedar sin pijama- respondió indignado el rubio- además se que me lo agradecerás

Sasuke: como que te voy a agradecer el dejarme sin nada para dormir!!??

Naruto: pues como lo oíste yo he visto como te miran las enfermeras!!! Y seguro alguna vendrá a meterse en la noche a tu cuarto y tu estaras sin pijama- respondió el rubio con una sonria- y eso de que manera me favorecerá?-pregunto el pelingro recordando lo fastidiosa que eran las mujeres (yo no soy fastidiosa xD) pues que te ahorraras el trabajo de desvestirte-respondió naruto creyendo haber convencido a su amigo

Sasuke: L-A-R-G-A-T-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Respondió sasuke con el sharingan activado

2horas después…

No puedo creer lo que hizo el idiota de naruto-pensaba el pelinegro- ahora tendré que compartir cuarto con el y con kakashi-sensei- pensaba el pelinegro recordando lo que habia ocurrido hace 2 horas

Flash black

L-A-R-G-A-T-E- grito sasuke con el sharingan activado- en ese momento en la mente de naruto pasaron varias imágenes

Mente de naruto: la camilla en la que se encontraba sasuke empezaba a flotar mientras que del suelo empezaban a salir miles de serpientes las cuales lo arrinconaron y se acercaban cada vez mas a el, mientras que sasuke reía de una forma sádica naruto buscaba la manera de escapar pero se dio cuenta que las serpientes empezaron a caer del techo sobre su cuerpo y en ese momento…

Naruto: ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No moriré!!!!- grito el rubio tomando las batas y saltando contra la ventana la cual al estar cerrada se rompió y naruto callo del tercer piso en el que se encontraba sasuke sobre kakashi-sensei el cual venia a ver el estado de naruto

Fin del flash black

Sasuke: si que eres idiota naruto- decía sasuke observando al chico que se encontraba amarrado a la cama por orden de tsunade-sama

Y así transcurrió 1 mes en el cual sasuke fue perdonado y recupero tanto la confianza de konoha como la de la hokage

Luego de ese mes el pelinegro volvió el su antigua "CASA" el lugar donde nació, el lugar donde habia vivido los mejores momentos de su vida junto a su familia, el lugar donde se sentía en paz, el lugar que lo vio crecer, el lugar donde se sentía seguro, pero eso era antes, antes que su hermano acabara con todos sus sueños, antes de convertirse en un vengador, antes de perder frente a Itachi

Ahí estaba el… el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador de konoha se encontraba llorando por el solo hecho de no tener el valor necesario para entrar a su "CASA", sabia que si entraba recordaría aquel día donde todo se destruyo así que dando la media vuelta corrió hacia el bosque donde pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos

Llegó a un lago y grito de la manera mas desesperada mientras arañaba su cuello esperando morir desangrado, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de su vida, su cruel vida, como deseaba que todo fuera distinto pero ya nada podía cambiar, todo era así, el era un vengador y nada cambiaria eso, pero… en ese momento deseaba a alguien junto a el, alguien que lo quisiera pero no por su físico si no que lo quisiera por lo que el es que lo quisiera con su pasado que lo quisiera con todos los errores que habia cometido, el sabia que cualquiera de sus fans estaría encantada por convertirse en aquella persona que el buscaba…pero… el quería a una persona distinta, alguien mas tímida una persona de sentimientos puros que siempre tuviera una sonrisa para con el pero sabia que aquella persona no existía aquella persona que el buscaba existía solo en su mente y era producto de lo muy cercano que habia sido con su madre

Sasuke: mama… envíame a un ángel- decía sasuke al mismo tiempo que se tiraba sobre el suelo llorando pero paro en seco cuando una voz o saco de sus pensamientos

Dis-discul-pa uchi-ha te encuentras bien???- preguntaba una muchacha a la cual identifico como la que lo habia salvado

Sasuke: "seria quizás que su deseo se abría cumplido y su madre le envió a un ángel para sacarlo de la soledad?- se preguntaba sasuke- seria posible que ella pudiera sacarlo ayudarlo?

Hinata: uchiha… te encuentras…bien???

Sasuke: tengo miedo- respondió el uchiha dándose cuenta de cómo la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha cambio a la de preocupación- quédate conmigo solo esta noche… no quiero que el vuelva y me mate- respondió sasuke a hinata.

Espero y les haya gustado J

Este es mi primer fanfic :$

Ojala me dejen reviews ya que para mi (y creo que también para ustedes) los reviews me ayudan a tener deseos de seguir la historia

Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones y las sugerencias que den serán muy bien recibidas


	2. desilucion

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews de verdad se los agradezco ******

**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes **

_sasuke: "seria quizás que su deseo se abría cumplido y su madre le envió a un ángel para sacarlo de la soledad?- se preguntaba Sasuke- seria posible que ella pudiera sacarlo, ayudarlo?_

_Hinata: Uchiha… te encuentras…bien???_

_Sasuke: tengo miedo- respondió el Uchiha dándose cuenta de cómo la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha cambio a la de preocupación- quédate conmigo solo esta noche… no quiero que el vuelva y me mate- respondió Sasuke a Hinata_

En ese momento los dos perdieron el sentido del tiempo, no tenían la menor idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban en aquel lugar solo observándose sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del otro

-Sus ojos? Es como si pudieran ver dentro de mi- pensaba el uchiha

-"_quédate conmigo solo esta noche" ¿_habrá sido parte de imaginación?-se cuestionaba mentalmente la ojiperla- pero que es lo que me pasa en este momento ¿Por qué no hago nada? El sigue tirado en el suelo observándome y yo ni me muevo ¿pero por que lo observo tan…- la hyuga se paro en seco al ver como el cuello de este sangraba-uchiha tu cuello!!!- grito hinata corriendo hasta donde estaba este, pero se llevo un gran sorpresa ya que cuando poso una mano sobre el cuello del uchiha este la empujo al pimer contacto de su piel y salio corriendo como si le temiera

Así transcurrieron los días hasta que paso un mes en que esto dos chicos no se habían encontrado por su parte el uchiha solo trataba de olvidar aquella noche en la que se mostró débil ante aquella chica la cual no se podía sacar de la cabeza… era algo que no comprendía… ¿Cómo no podía olvidarla?- por otro lado la hyuga se hallaba extrañamente feliz ¿el motivo? Muy simple esa tarde le confesaría al rubio lo que sentía por el

la hyuga corría hacia el puesto de comida favorito del rubio- naruto hoy te diré todo lo que siento… ojala me correspondas- una vez llegada se paro en una esquina que se encontraba a unos 4 metros de naruto el cual se encontraba comiendo con sakura muy felices los dos- valla sakura será un problema, pero lo mejor será hablar con el antes que me arrepienta- así la hyuga se fue acercando pero cuando le quedaban unos cuantos pasos vio como su mundo se le venia abajo en solo unos segundos en los que observaba de frente como naruto besaba a sakura y esta correspondía a su beso

Na-na-naru-to… - pronunciaba la hyuga mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el estomago

Hinata-chan- saludaba el rubio mas feliz que de costumbre- por que no te sientas con nosotros- preguntaba el rubio mientras tomaba una silla y la ponía a su lado- y a que no sabes- hablaba naruto mientras sakura por alguna razón trataba de callarlo- sakura acepto ser mi novia- hinata sabia que luego de haberlos visto besarse naruto le diría alguna estupidez así pero no podía evitar sentir que muy pronto saladas lagrimas correrían por su rostro

-Na-na-naru-to t- te de-seo mu-cha suer-te igual a-a ti sa-kura –decía hinata mientras cerro los ojos y echo a correr lejos del lugar, pero no se percato que en la esquina de donde iba a doblar venia el gran sasuke uchiha y no pudo evitar el golpe de suerte

Ahí estaban los dos en el suelo hinata se encontraba sobre sasuke tomando su chamarra con fuerza para evitar mostrar su rostro lleno de lagrimas

-¿que acaso no piensas pararte? La gente nos mira raro- decía sasuke con suma frialdad mientras no comprendía por que no le molestaba que los demás lo vieran con aquella chica… por el contrario quería que todos los observaran para que pensaran que estaban juntos

Gomen uchiha- pronunciaba la hyuga mientras se paraba a duras penas y empezaba a correr dejando atrás a un sorprendido chico

**Gracias a los que leyeron este capitulo :D **

**Espero y allá sido de su agrado :)**

**Angel_Caido: lamento haberme demorado un poco en actualizar pero de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar más seguido. Gracias por tu apoyo **

**Sakura-VeroPau****: gracias por el apoyo :D a mi también me gusta mucho el sasuhina (aunque creo que es un poco obvio ¬) espero leer pronto tus fic :D**

**Alegresweed: me alegra que te allá agradado el primer capitulo espero no decepcionarte con este **

**viicoviic****: gracias por el apoyo :D me alegra que te allá gustado el primer capitulo :D espero y continues en el transcurso de la historia**

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadien con el segundo capitulo :( lo hice con mucho cariño :D aunque fue un poco corto :$ **

**Dudas, sugerencias, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios tanto productivos como destructivos xD**

_**Bye…**_


	3. sueño y misión

Aca de nuevo yo!!!

Disculpen la demore de este capitulo :'( de verdad lo siento mucho pero se me habia ido la imaginación y andaba cero aporte, aparte he estado ocupada en varias cosas y no he tenido tiempo para estar en el pc.

Capitulo:3/?

Pareja: sasuhina

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LO USO EN LAS HISTORIAS

DE VERDAD LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR 

Narración de sasuke

No se por que la segui pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que no podía dejarla sola pero ella es tan estupida como era posible que estuviera así por el dobe de naruto- pensaba desde un árbol el menor de los uchiha-como es posible que sea tan ridícula para llorar en medio del bosque por alguien que ni siquiera la mira- pensaba el muchacho mientras bajaba del arbola y se acercaba llamando la atención de la hyuga que se encontraba en el medio de aquel bosque

Eres patética-era la verdad

¿Uchiha que haces acá?- como tan estupida acaso ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia?

Como puedes llorar por el dobe de naruto-es una estupida

¿Como sabes que lloro por el?-si que es tonta

Sabes algo…-me mira como si pensara que yo la voy a ayudar- talvez si fueras mas como sakura naruto se fijara en ti-¿por que dije eso?... rayos ¿que me pasa?

¿Co-como sakura?-rayos… no debi decir eso lo mejor es largarme

No perderé mi tiempo con basura como tu… mejor me largo- Salí de aquel lugar lo mas rápido que pude, no se el por que pero no quería seguir viendo como lloraba

No se que me ocurrió en aquel momento… sus lagrimas me hicieron querer ayudarla… no se por que ella me confunde tanto… que se supone que ella provoca en mi… rayos no comprendo esto… que pensara ella de mi… que pensara de aquella noche que me encontró en aquel lago… ¡¡¡mierda!!! Esa niñita provoca cosas en mí que no comprendo ¡¡¡rayos!!! Lo mejor será irme a dormir quizás así deje de pensar en ella

Fin de la narración de sasuke

Sasuke entro al lavado tomo una ducha de agua fría y luego se puso pijama el cual consistía en un pantalón blando y una polera musculosa negra se recostó en su cama mirando el techo pensando en su familia

Mama…-dijo silenciosamente-papa…los necesito… quiero volver a sonreír-y con esas ultimas palabras el uchiha cerro sus ojos para empezar a soñar

Sueño de sasuke

Quien eres!?-gritaba sasuke a una persona que se encontraba de espalda- ¿donde estoy?- sasuke se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro y la única luz que había era una blanca que alumbraba hacia donde se encontraba la persona a la que sasuke le gritaba

No temas uchiha…- respondía la persona sin darse vuelta- sabes los dos somos iguales… los dos nos encontramos en la oscuridad tu por tu pasado y yo por mi presente… mi presente del cual no puedo escapar

De que hablas!?... no se tu pero yo estoy de lo mejor!!-gritaba enfurecido el uchiha

No finjas… tu corazón al igual que el mió esta destruido-respondía la persona mientras se alejaba lentamente

No te vallas!! No puedes dejarme aquí!! Como hago para salir!!- gritaba mientras corría detrás de esa persona la cual cada vez se alejaba mas- y si sabes tanto de mi como se supone que puedo hacer para sacarme este dolor!!- le grito el uchiha a la persona que se encontraba unos metros delante de el, esta por su parte se detuvo en seco y se giro tan solo un poco para dejar ver la mitad de su cara

Olvidando el pasado- y con esto desapareció dejando a un sorprendido uchiha el cual no pudo mas que despertar de un salto de su cama

Fin del sueño

Im-impo-sible-penso el uchiha corriendo hacia el baño hasta llegar al espejo que se encontraba allí y miro su rostro- es imposible-dijo recordando a la persona que había visto en el sueño- por que soñé con ella… y por que soñé eso?...que es lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo mientras tocaba su rostro- hi-hina-ta que me… ocurre contigo?... debo alejarme de ti-dijo firmemente el uchiha

Torre de la hokage

Shizune que es esta nueva misión?-preguntaba la hokage a su asistente

Hokage-sama la misión trata de entregar unos pergaminos a una aldea oculta muy difícil de encontrar- respondía shizune

Entonces creo que la mejor opción es enviar a un hyuga a esta misión… están disponibles neji y hinata?- preguntaba la hokage a su asistente

Lo siento hokage-sama pero neji se encuentra hospitalizado ya que en su última misión salio lastimado cuando defendió a su compañera de equipo tenten- respondía shizune

Pero hinata esta disponible ¿verdad?- al ver que su asistente asentía la hokage empezó a pensar en que podría hacer- podríamos enviar a hinata con sakura-respondía la hokage mientras miraba a su asistente

Esta bien enviare a un ambu a informarles que vengan a hablar con usted para que les explique la misión- respondía shizune mientras abandonaba la sala

30 minutos después…

Bien muchachas les tengo una misión-decía la hokage mientras se cruzaba de manos- la misión es muy importante ya que deben entregar un pergamino muy importante- respondía la hokage mientras miraba a las dos muchachas que tenia sentadas en frente suyo

Hokage-sama pero por que nosotras?- pregunto decidida hinata dejando sorprendidos a todos los que se encontraba allí al no tartamudear y hablar con tal firmeza incluso su voz se oyó un tanto fría

La aldea a la que tienen que ir se encuentra oculta así que se necesita tu byakugan para encontrarla-respondía la hokage tranquilamente

Entonces por que voy yo?- pregunto sakura

Pensamos que en el camino pueden aparecer ninjas y atacarlas…-la hokage hizo una pausa-si eso ocurre hinata paliara con ellos y tu sakura serás la encargada de sanar a hinata si se llega a herir- termino la hokage mirando a hinata la cual la miraba atónita- eso es todo sakura podrías dejarme sola con hinata- pregunto la hokage mirando a sakura

Claro hokage-sama- respondía sakura marchándose.

Hinata te confió esta misión-hablaba la hokage ante la mirada atónita de hinata

Hokage-sama creo que debería enviar a otra persona mas capacitada- respondía hinata mirando el suelo

Tú estas capacitadas para esta misión- respondía la hokage mientras miraba a shizune que acababa de entrar a la habitación

Hokage- sama recibimos información de los ninjas que se encuentran en la frontera- respondía shizune corriendo hacia la hokage

Hinata puedes irte-se dirigía la hokage a hinata la cual se levanto y salio

En las calles de konoha

Esto es lo que necesitaba… ahora la tendré lejos de mi… pero no comprendo por que esto me daña tanto-pensaba el uchiha mientras esquivaba a toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor- hinata ira a una misión con sakura- pensaba el uchiha mientras recordaba cuando se había encontrado con sakura minutos atrás y esta le había contado sobre aquella misión- que siento por hinata?- se preguntaba sasuke mientras caí al suelo por haber chocado con alguien

Al fin termine el 3er capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

Camila: me alegra que te halla gustado mi fic xD espero que este capitulo también te guste

kierinahana: me alegra que te halla gustado mi historia, lamento que el capitulo anterior fuera tan corto pero es que así me salio, pero este lo hice un poco mas largo xD

a mi también me duele ver sufrir a hinata pero todo sea por que la historia se desenvuelva bien.

Espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

adrifernan19: lamento haberme demorado tanto en continuar el fic

gaahina-4e: me alegro que mi fic te haya gustado

viicoviic: lamento que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto… pero es que asi me salio!!!  jejeje, disculpa la demora.

Vanesa: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, disculpa la demora en la continuación 

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews en verdad los aprecio

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo

Bye…


	4. verdaderos sentimientos

_Esto es lo que necesitaba… ahora la tendré lejos de mi… pero no comprendo por que esto me daña tanto-pensaba el uchiha mientras esquivaba a toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor- hinata ira a una misión con sakura- pensaba el uchiha mientras recordaba cuando se había encontrado con sakura minutos atrás y esta le había contado sobre aquella misión- que siento por hinata?- se preguntaba sasuke mientras caí al suelo por haber chocado con alguien_

_Flash black_

_Levante la cabeza y…_

_Se suponia que debia mantenerme alejado de ella pero no voy a poder hacerlo si se la pasa chocando conmigo-pensaba el uchiha_

_-gomen uchiha- decia con suma tristeza_

_- que se supone que es lo que te pasa! Acaso quieres hacerme la vida imposible!- no puedo mostrarme debil ante ella, no de nuevo- acaso en la aldea no encuentras a nadie mas con quien chocar que no sea yo!- debia alejarse de ella_

_- ya te dije que lo siento que mas quieres!!-grito la hyuga al momento que se paraba y salia corriendo_

_Fin del flash black_

Narración de sasuke

De eso ya 3 semanas en las cuales deje de ver a hinata, ella aun continuaba en la mision con sakura y sinceramente tenia un mal presentimiento aunque mi orgulloso no me permitia preguntarle a naruto cuando volvían solo obtenía pequeños detalles por las conversaciones de naruto en el puesto de ramen… pues la unica manera de saber de hinata era a traves de naruto asi que debia acompañarlo a comer su ramen solo para sacarle conversa… se que es estupido pero necesito saber como van las cosas con ella

Precisamente en este momento me voy a juntar con naruto para ir a comer ramen.

El cielo esta mas oscuro de lo normal y pequeñas gotas caen desde el cielo pero no me importa, necesito saber de ella

No se que se supone que me pasa pero cada dia que pasa siento como si algo dentro de mi se contrajera y me dañara poco a poco y cada dia mas… siento qu si no la tengo cerca mio todo acabara de una vez…

…le pedi a mi madre un angel… le dije que queria volver a sonreir pero ahora que hinata esta lejos y no se cuando vuelve o si se encuentra bien el vivir dia a dia se hace muy pesado al punto de a veces querer darme por vencido y dejar que toda esta mierda me lleve pero luego despierto y me doy cuenta de que esto no puede terminar aun de que no puedo morir sin ella… necesito verla antes de que todo termine…

Entonces senti un ruido… fue como el murmullo de mucha gente la cual tenia una cara de enorme preocupación, me pregunte por que tanto alboroto pero no me importo, dentro de mi senti como si algo fuera a explotar en mi pecho cuando vi que entre tantas personas salia sakura llorando con muchas heridas y mi mente se bloqueo al ver como todas esas personas pasaban por mi lado algunas me empujaban era como si no se hubieran percatado de mi presencia, entonces la vi…

Todo se me vino abajo…

El corazon se me contrajo mientras veía como el brillo de su mirada se iba apagando ya no sonreía y el ambu que la llevaba en sus brazos iba repleto de sangre… pero no la sangre de el… era la sangre de hinata…

Ella paso al lado mio sin siquiera darse cuenta en ese momento quize huir, tan poco era para ella que nisiquiera se daba cuenta que yo estaba a su lado observandola

Iba a huir me di vuelta y huí

Todo se daba vueltas a mi alrededor, no se que hora era o cuanto tiempo habia estado corriendo, de lo unico que estaba seguro era que la lluvia caía rapidamente golpeando mi cara todo se volvia oscuro…

… volvia a caer en el abismo…

Pero de que hablo si nunca tan siquiera fui capaz de salir de el…

Y ahora todo se volvía muchos mas oscuro que antes…

Antes mi corazon no latía pero… pero en ese momento era diferente… mientras la lluvia golpeaba mi rostro me daba cuenta lentamente de la verdad… mi corazón antes no latía pero ahora era diferente… era como donde debería estar el corazón ahora tan solo habia un hueco…un hueco tan profundo que me dañaba

Y empece a recordar…

… la noche en el bosque…

… sus manos tocando mi cuello…

… la desesperación que sentía en este momento…

… la vez que me gritó…

… cuando chocamos y ella estaba llorando por el dobe…

… los murmullos de las personas…

…el cuerpo de hinata en brazos de ese ambu…

… como la ropa del ambu estaba llena de la sangre de hinata…

… su mirada en aquel momento…

… el llanto de sakura…

Y todo empezó a pasar en mi mente como un película en la cual solo habia sufrimiento…

… la muerte de mi clan…

… el cuerpo de mi madre…

… la sonrisa de mi padre cada vez que veía a itachi…

… los ojos de hinata aquella vez en el bosque…

…mi desesperación para saber de ella…

… su sangre…

… su sangre…

… su sangre…

En ese momento lo entendí… por mucho que yo intentara alejarme de ella jamás lo conseguiría ya que ella se había vuelto en mi existencia…

Fue estúpida la manera de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos… hinata tiene que estar en peligro de muerte para que yo me digne a creer que de verdad siento algo por ella

Ella era la única mujer que me había importado tanto…

Y no podía alejarme de ella

Debía verla así que me puse de pie y empecé a caminar para salir de aquel lugar en el que estaba… sinceramente no sabia donde estaba hasta que me voltie y vi el patio de mi casa… no sabía como había llegado ahí… desde la muerte de mis padres solo una vez intente entrar a aquel que en algun momento llame HOGAR pero nunca lo había vuelto a intentar y esta vez entre sin siquiera darme cuenta…

Camine por los pasillos de aquella mansión en la que algún día viví

Todo estaba oscuro… debía de admitir que tenía miedo… miedo a que apareciera itachi para completar su cometido

Al fin pude salir de aquella casa y vi el largo camino que me quedaba para llegar pero debía hacerlo… necesitaba saber como estaba hinata

Camine durante minutos hasta poder ver el hospital de konoha, una vez dentro me percate de que estaba llena de personas, estaban naruto, todo el equipo de hinata, ino, shikamaru y chouji tan solo faltaba sakura y yo para que estuvieran los 9 novetos… pero algo me sorprendió del clan hyuga solo se encontraba neji hyuga junto con su equipo

No comprendía por que no había nadie más del clan hyuga pero eso no era lo importante… ya tendría tiempo para averiguar eso

Camine por el otro lado del pasillo para que nadie me viera y entre en su cuarto precupandome antes si de ver que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta

Entonces voltie…

**Lamento la tardanza!!!**

**Se que me demore mucho con la continuación**

**Pero al menos esta vino mas largo creo…**

**Espero me perdonen y les agrade este capitulo xD**

**Hyugiita****: ten por seguro que me pasare por tus fics xD**

**viicoviic****: pues si!! Sasuke se la pasa tropezando 88 deveria tener mas cuidado xD este capitulo trate de hacerlo mas largo espero te haya gustado xD**

**adrifernan19****: lamento haberme demorado en subir este capitulo… espero este te agrade xD**

**kierinahana****: me alegra que te haya gustado mi capitulo anterior xD pues en este capitulo sasuke se esta dando cuenta de lo que siente por hinata y aunque yo no quiero hacer sufrir a ninguno de los dos personajes quizas deba hacerlo. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo**

**LennaParis: pues si los capitulos los he estado haciendo muy cortos pero este trate de hacerlo mas largo xD espero te haya gustado**

**gaahina-4e****: lamento haberme tardado en continuarlo espero te haya gustado este capitulo xD**

**muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews ya que son estos los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo xD**

**espero les haya gustado la continuación xD**


	5. noticias

Espero les agrade la continuación

Esta desde el punto de vista de sasuke

Pareja: sasuhina

Capítulos: 5/?

_No comprendía por que no había nadie más del clan hyuga pero eso no era lo importante… ya tendría tiempo para averiguar eso_

_Camine por el otro lado del pasillo para que nadie me viera y entre en su cuarto preocupándome antes si de ver que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta_

_Entonces voltie…_

Narración de sasuke

Era todo tan oscuro, jamás pensé encontrarla de aquella forma

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado y su rostro y sus brazos estaban conectados a miles de maquinas que ocupaban el cuarto

No comprendía lo que había ocurrido ni el por que de una misión tan sencilla había resultado casi muerta, pero entonces a mi mente llegó la pregunta de si detrás de esa fácil misión había algo mas…

Mire por toda la habitación hasta que encontré un reporte en los pies de la camilla de hinata que seguramente había sido escrito por una de las tantas enfermeras que tenía el hospital de konoha

Nombre: hinata hyuga

Edad: 17 años

Problema: órganos internos dañados, cuatro costillas rotas, problemas para respirar y un veneno mortal por todo su cuerpo

Estado: en coma

Mi mente ya no daba mas y deje caer aquel reporte sin siquiera terminar de leerlo y observe a hinata

Su rostro ya no cubrido por sangre mostraba tristeza, tenía deseos de correr hacía ella y abrazarla, quería tratar de ayudarla de igual manera que ella había intentado hacer conmigo, pero en vez de eso tan solo me senté en una silla a su lado y tome su mano

Estuve allí toda la noche y cuando sentí la presencia cercana de una enfermera me fui y eme aquí sobre mi cama sin deseos de nada intentando no ir en su búsqueda ya que después de todo ella no era nada para mí

Aquel día no hice nada y solo me dedique a pensar en todos los errores que había cometido en mi vida y a preguntarme si algún día encontraría la calma

_Si solo volviera el tiempo atrás me pregunto que sería de __mí _

Esa noche volví al hospital y así lo hice también las noches siguientes

Hinata no se mejoraba tan siquiera un poco, cada vez que la veía sentía la necesidad de huir, pero aún así lo hacía no encontraba la paz que necesitaba

_Transcurrió__ un mes en el cual no hubo ningún tipo de mejoría por parte de hinata_

_Dos__ meses…_

_Tres__…_

_Cuatro meses…_

En los cuales yo seguía yendo todas las noches a verla

Siempre trataba de hacer misiones a corto plazo para luego volver junto a ella y quedarme allí toda la noche.

Las ojeras eran mucho más pronunciadas en mi rostro, mi fuerza ya no era la misma de antes y todos se daban cuenta de ello, mi cuerpo estaba flaco y desgastado como el de un anciano y yo no hacía nada por mejorar la situación ya que después de todo hinata moriría y yo le seguiría lo mas rápido posible

Aquel día me dirigía a la torre de la hokage para una misión pero antes de entrar escuche una noticia que me dejo perplejo

El clan hyuga estaba pidiendo la desactivación de las maquinas que mantenían viva a hinata…

Mi mente se bloqueo y no oí nada más de la conversación

Sentía que todo se me venía abajo y como mis piernas me dejaban de responder, pero volví en mi cuando los dos hyugas que se encontraban hablando con la hokage salían

Yo entre lo mas rápido que pude y antes de que la hokage me pudiera decir algo yo me encontraba gritándole que no permitiera que desactivaran a hinata

-sasuke…-fue lo único que articulo ella

En aquel momento me di por descubierto y mientras la hokage me ofrecía asiento yo sabía que era hora de la verdad

-quiero saber la historia- dijo ella con una delicadeza hasta entonces desconocida tanto para mi como para cualquier otro

Aquel día le conté todo a la hokage mientras ella me observaba como quién observa a un hijo

Le conté desde el principio hasta el fin sin omitir ningún detalle de cómo había sido mi amarga existencia desde el día en que hinata fue egresada al hospital, también le conté de mis nocturnas entradas a lo cual ella me rió y respondió algo que me sorprendió

-ya lo sabía- me dijo con una sonrisa maternal

-co-como??- si ella lo sabía entonces no comprendía el por que no me lo había prohibido

-yo también tuve tu edad sasuke- _pero aun así no le entendía_- se que es lo que es sufrir por amor… y por sobre todas las cosas entiendo lo que estas pasando mas de lo que te imaginas- _como ella podría entenderme?- _sasuke… quiero que vallamos a ver a hinata- _me dijo mientras se ponía de pie_

Caminamos por toda konoha para ser sincero no me molestaba la compañía de la hokage, aunque aún no entendía muy bien el por que me quería llevar a ver a hinata

Cuando la hokage abrió la puerta de la habitación de hinata sentí como esta iba abriendo lentamente los ojos

-ts-tsu-nade-sama-articulo arduamente hinata

Yo aún me encontraba parado en la entrada mientras la hokage se acercaba a ella y la examinaba

Tsunade: hinata-le hablaba mientras me hacia señas de que entrara- hay muchas cosas que debes saber-continuaba la hokage mientras hinata apenas si abría los ojos-para empezar el día en que fuites internada tu clan te desedero

El asombro en mi mirada no podía ser mayor pero por su parte hinata no se sorprendía en lo absoluto

Y la hokage al ver esto continuo…

Tsunade: como te habrás dado cuenta hinata en este momento te encuentras sin un lugar donde ir… y al ver entre la espada y la pared he decidido que vallas a vivir con sasuke uchiha

Al momento en que la hokage termino de decirlo mi corazón se detuvo y solo atine a observar a hinata la cual estaba mucho mas sorprendida que yo

-pe-pero por que?? – pregunto hinata

Tsunade: veras hinata durante estos cuatro meses sasuke fue el encargado de cuidar de ti en las noches así que el podrá ser de mucha ayuda en tu recuperación la cual llevara como mínimo dos meses

Yo no sabía por que la hokage hacía eso pero mi corazón aún no volvía a latir y mientras observaba las tontas excusas de hinata para no ir conmigo hice algo de lo cual no sabía si me llegaría a arrepentir algún día…

-ya lo oíste hinata-dije con una dura voz y una mirada asesina-en cuanto salgas te iras a vivir conmigo y no me importa si estas de acuerdo o no- continué con mi amenaza- te llevare así sea a la fuerza- respondí antes de que se me acabara por completo el aire

La hokage me observaba sorprendido para luego dar paso a una sonrisa y por su parte hinata solo mantenía la cabeza gacha sabiendo que la decisión ya estaba tomada

-gracias uchiha-me dijo antes de que la hokage me obligara a abandonar la habitación junto a ella

-sasuke se que será difícil para ti pero… tendrás que volver a la mansión uchiha a vivir con hinata por lo menos hasta que ella se recupere

Hasta el momento no había pensado en donde supuestamente tendría que vivir junto a hinata ya que dudaba que nos fuera muy bien si vivíamos los dos en mi departamento

-tendrás una semana para acostumbrarte sasuke ya que luego hinata será dada de alta- con eso la hokage me dejo solo en aquel largo pasillo meditando sobre como seria mi vida a contar desde ese día..

_Hinata…-fue lo último que pensé antes de darme la vuelta e ir en dirección a la mansión uchiha_

Espero les haya gustado

Gracias por sus rewievs

**Viicoviic-****kierinahana****-****gaahina-4e****-****adrifernan19****-****Priscila Cullen 1410**les agradezco haberse tomado su tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar sus tan amados reviews

_**Merezco reviews???**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones desde constructivas hasta destructivas, si alguien me quiere dar una idea para la continuación no dude en dejármelo en un reviews **_


End file.
